pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Swat Rifle (PG3D)
|rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 50 |cost = 50 |upgrade = |Level required = 8 |grade = |released = 3.0.0 |theme = Military/Police Themed |number = 12 }} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Swat Rifle (PGW). The Swat Rifle (formerly known as the "Elite Rifle") is a Primary weapon introduced around the 3.0.0 update. Description It is a blue-camoed assault rifle that regularly shoots bullets and includes a 4x scope. It has a high rate of fire, average capacity, and low mobility. Appearance It sports a forest digital camo and has the distinct top rail of the real-life FAMAS. It has a gray pistol grip and its barrel looks like stainless steel. Its body is also its stock, as with all bullpup rifles and shotguns. Combat The player holds this weapon with both of their hands, mainly by grabbing its handle. The player shoots regular bullets. Moreover, this weapon possesses a 4x scope with a regular design. When reloading, the player takes out the magazine from the bottom of the weapon and puts another one in the same place. Strategy Tips * It is very accurate and thus is good for picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4x Zoom. ** This can prove helpful when against an opponent armed with a shotgun. * If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, this weapon can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. * This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or even beyond that of a basic sniper rifle's reach. * It can be used to heavily injure heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. ** It is also useful for finishing off enemies doing uncommon moving patterns. * Because of the little recoil and sound it makes, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a loud sniper rifle or someone with their back to you. * Maximize this weapon's upgrade to your level (if you are quite high), for it to be more useful in higher levels. * This is one of the most accurate Primary weapons alongside the Casanova and Crystal Laser Cannon. It is so accurate that its crosshair expands in a minuscule sense, meaning that it retains near-perfect accuracy when the fire button is held down. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from long ranges. * Area damage weapons easily pick off its users. * Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. * Any one-shot kill weapons can easily do a trick. * Use another high fire-rate weapon to counterattack. ** This weapon may be effective as a last resort if all else fails. Recommended Maps * Sky Islands * D-Day Equipment Setups As its ammo is easy to deplete, carry a much more mobile weapon to get into ammo pickups quickly. Changelog ~3.0.0 * Initial release. 9.0.0 * The Swat Rifle has a suppressor on its world model but its firing noise shows that it still fires if it wasn't suppressed. 12.5.0 * It was removed from the Armory . 12.5.3 * It was brought back into the Armory. Trivia * It was previously called the "Elite Rifle". * The Swat Rifle is based on the real-life French FAMAS F1 assault rifle. * It was placed after the AK-48 and the Combat Rifle in the Armory, suggesting a rivalry of sorts because they are all based on very well known guns - FAMAS F1, AK-47, and M16A3. * It was one of the few weapons that changes its model as it upgrades. * The firing sound was originally very similar to the Marksman's firing noise. Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-01-17-40-45.png|The SWAT Rifle in use. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare